The Classified Files
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Drabbles, oneshots, pairings, etc etc, rated T to be safe (stories come from straight from my head) OCC Mostly are about Mamori, but it might change...some stories might be crack, random, and whatever (might add new chapters)
1. Classified File 1

Title: Pocky

Pairing: Hirumamo

Rated K+

Hiruma was walking back to the clubhouse after the end of football practice. All the others had already left. As the door open, light from the setting sun shone through the blinds of the window. He glanced around the empty room. As he walked in, he took off his jersey, tossing it on the table. He noticed a small box on the table. After inspecting it closer, it was a box of chocolate pocky.

"What's this doing here?" he asked himself. At the sound of the locker room door opening, he twisted his head to see who was still here. It was Mamori.

Mamori walked in, a pocky stick in her mouth, looking at some papers. She looked up to see Hiruma, basically half naked without the jersey on. She blushed red, and almost dropped all her papers, the pocky stick fell onto the floor.

"Ah! Hiruma! I-I was just looking over some information on the next game before I left," she explained, while hiding her face behind her papers.

"Are you blushing, fucking manager?" Hiruma asked, smirking.

"Wha? N-no! Don't call me that, call me by my name," Mamori tried to change the subject. Hiruma grabbed the box of pocky.

"I'll keep your secret of blushing at half naked men," Hiruma said. Mamori made a sound of protest. "If you play a game with me,"

She peeked over her papers, "What kind of game?"

"The pocky game," he grinned.

"Pocky game?"

"You never heard of the pocky game?" Hiruma inquired.

"No, why?" Mamori placed the papers back on the table. Hiruma smirked_; I can have fun with this._ He held up the box of pocky and shook it. "Hm?"

"All you got to do is eat it,"

"Eat it? How is that a game?"

"I'll be holding one end, and you'll be eating the other. As you come to the end, if you break it off, you lose. So If I win…you have to do everything I say," he explained

"And if I win…uhm, you'll have to buy me creampuffs!" she exclaimed, Hiruma's grin went wider.

"Alright, now close your eyes,"

"Eh?"

"Just do it," he growled.

"Alright, alright," she closed her eyes, and placed a pocky stick in her mouth. Hiruma held the other end, as she started to take bites; Hiruma placed his mouth on the other end. Mamori didn't open her eyes. As she came closer, Hiruma couldn't help but grin.

One more bite.

As Mamori took the last bite, she felt something warm pressed against her lips. Her eyes flattered open to see Hiruma before her, kissing her. Mamori melted into the kiss. _KISS?!_

Mamori bolted back.

Hiruma just grinned, "Looks like I won,"


	2. Classified File 2

Title: Power

Description: When someone attacks the team, it's up to Mamori to protect them, but how? A mysterious secret lies within her; an old family secret comes to surface.

Rated T for violence.

* * *

Finally they did it. They had conquered their dream of the Christmas bowl, and to celebrate, the whole Devil Bat team went out for lunch to party it out. They headed to town.

"Oh,"

"What is it Mamori?" Suzuna asked.

"I forgot something at the clubhouse," she replied.

"Oh, I'll come with you, but we better tell the others," she skated over where Sena was walking, and told him they were going back real quick and will meet them at the restaurant.

"Alright, be careful. There have been rumors of a weird girl walking around," Sena told her.

"Oh it will be alright, I can hurt anyone with my skates," Suzuna replied, but Sena still had worry etched on his face.

"Ok, see you soon," he jogged up to catch up with the rest of the group. As he calmly walked near Monta, he glanced back to see Suzuna and Mamori walking the other direction towards school. Monta noticed his hesitation.

"Come on, they'll be all right, no one will harm Mamori. If they do, I'll hunt them to the ends of the earth of hurting my sweet Mamori! Mukya!" Monta exclaimed. Sena just smiled at his friend's strange response.

The group walked deeper into the city, passing through crowds. Everyone was talking excitedly about their win of the Christmas bowl. Ignoring all the chatter, Sena was glancing at a girl a few feet in front of them. Long black tied into side ponytails held by bright red scrunches, her eyes were two different colors, dark brown and the other was dark green. She held a picture of a blurry person, with long pinkish maybe auburn hair, it might be poufy, but the picture was too blurry. Blue streaks were around the person like a surge of power, but it was probably glare of light. She walked from person to person, asking if they had seen this person.

"Excuse me, have you seen this girl?"

"No,"

"Sir, please, have you seen her?"

"The picture's too blurry kid,"

"Have you seen -," someone had bumped into her, causing to fall on her rear and drop the picture.

"Get out the way kid, no one can tell what's that picture," the person walked away.

Sena watched the scene fold before him. He walked over to the girl, and helped her up; Monta followed and picked up the picture.

"Here," he said. The others had stopped and waited to the other two to join them.

"Thank you," she replied as she grabbed hold the picture, only to be snatched up by Hiruma. He took a long look at the picture then gave it back.

"Haven't seen this person," he said, turning his back and walking back to the team.

"Oh," she said half-hearted. Suddenly, her stomach growled, "Oh I'm hungry,"

"Oh," Monta said, he started to get a bad vibe from her, he tugged on Sena's sleeve, "well, nice meeting you, but we've got to go," they walked back to the group, Sena glanced back to see the girl staring at him.

"You look good, all of you," she said

"Huh?!" the huh brothers said in unison.

"It's time for lunch," she said, with an evil smile. Suddenly, black tentacles shot out of her back and grabbed the nearest people to her, which included the devil bats team, and three passerbies'. A lady screamed in fright, which caused other people near the scene to panic. The girl, whose mouth revealed rows of razor sharp teeth, bit the head of one of the other people heads off in one gulp, blood splurging everywhere. The body fell to its knees and kneeled over on the ground .Sena stared in shock as splashes of blood landed on his clothes.

Four other teammates started to scream, two tried to figure how to get out and away, and the rest were in a silenced shock. Hiruma and Musashi tried to wiggle their way out, but to no avail.

Amidst the panic, someone had called 911, and police, fire trucks and ambulances were soon at the scene. The police created a circle around the girl, her tentacles holding her captive lunch in the air. She brought another victim, but this time she tore a leg and an arm off the body. The women screamed in pain as her limbs were ripped from her. Blood started to drip from the girl's mouth as she enjoys her new lunch. Helicopters started to appear in the sky, shining their light on her.

A shaky police man shot at the girl, only to be blocked by one of her freed tentacles. She slightly winched at the pain, but it was no matter to her if she lost a tentacle or two. She decided to eat the last man before moving on to the football team as the main course.

Suzuna and Mamori were walking towards the place they were going to eat at, when several police cars come zooming by.

"I wonder what happened," Suzuna pondered aloud.

"I-I don't know," Mamori's eye's narrowed, "Let's keep going,"

After several minutes, they were at the edge of a large crowd. Whispers of fear floated around. Suzuna gasped in fright, and she pointed upward. Mamori looked ahead, to see the rest of the football team held in the air by black tentacles. Mamori started to push herself through the crowd.

"Ma-Mamori! Where are you going?" Suzuna yelled against the crowd.

Mamori ignored Suzuna and kept pressing through. Soon she was at the edge of the crowd and the start of the police. A police guard stopped her from continuing her way, "No one is allowed pass,"

Mamori stared at him, "Let me through,"

"Sorry, we already had three deaths already, we don't want any more by people running in," he explained. Mamori looked behind the policeman and saw the girl with black hair, blood dripping from her mouth as she smiles wickedly. She looked back at the man.

"Sorry, didn't want to do this,"

* * *

The girl started to bring Sena down, to continue eating when someone started to walk up.

"Ma-Mamori?! Get away!" Monta yelled upon realizing who the person.

"E-excuse me," Mamori said, "Can you, uhm, not eat my friends?"

The girl turned at Mamori, she grinned showing sharp teeth, "but I'm hungry," she replied, then a thought hit her, "have you seen this girl?" she asked, showing her the blurry picture. Mamori stared at the picture, and then her eyes narrowed.

"Yes," she replied. The girl's eyes went wide.

"y-you have? Tell me!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, I cannot," she changed the topic, "can you please put my friends down?"

"No!" the girl yelled, "TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE SEEN HER!" she yelled in anger.

Mamori straighten up, "if you don't let my friend go, I will have to use force,"

"Force?! What the fuck are drinking, fucking manager?! Just get the fuck out of here!" Hiruma yelled as he tried to get out of the grip of the tentacle.

"Hah! Force? A mere human attacking me?" the girl started to gloat, but suddenly surprise took over her face, as Mamori suddenly appeared in front of her face. Electricity sparked in her hands, forming a blade over them. In one swift moment, Mamori hand slashed the black tentacles coming from the girls back. The girl screamed in pain. The cut off pieces fell to the ground, releasing the others. They scramble to their feet and stared at the two girls facing each other.

She must have used a knife, Sena thought, and had moved in when nobody was looking. Through Sena will soon know his theory was wrong.

"Y-you!" the girl spurted, "You're related to her aren't you?!"

Mamori stood there; turning her head back and forth making sure everyone was alright. She turned her attention back to the girl, "Yes, she was my cousin,"

"You know what she did, don't you? And yet you won't reveal her location to me?"

"And if I did?" Mamori inquired.

"I'll kill her of course! After what she did!" the girl screamed.

"w-what's going on? Why is Mamori confronting that girl?" Suzuna was able to make it through the crowd, and past a confused police line. She skated towards Sena.

"You can't kill her," Mamori said.

"And whys that?" the girl growled.

Mamori glanced to the team behind her, now I've done it; I went too far, and now they'll all know. I can't turn back now…

"Because I killed her," there was a heavy silence, "She had committed treason against the Family laws, and I, being third in line, and I had to get rid of her,"

"What was the treason?" Sena asked. The girl was trembling at the news.

"She…She went berserk and annihilated the whole Shadow Family, except for one," Mamori stared at the girl in front of her, visibly shaking.

"Then…" a wicked smile came upon the girls face showing a wide mouth of sharp teeth, "Then I will kill you!" she jumped at Mamori, who smoothly dodge to side, grabbed the girls right arm and flung her to the ground.

"Why are you just thinking of revenge?" Mamori asked, "I know it's hard, but your family probably want you to live out your life!"

The girl growled as she flipped around on her feet, Mamori could clearly see tears at the corner of her eyes, "How would you feel if your whole family was killed! RAGH!" a set of black tentacles erupted from the dead ones on her back, all aiming for Mamori.

Mamori jumped in the air as the tentacles had it hit the ground, shattering pieces of cement everywhere. Mamori landed on two of tentacles and started to run up. _I must finish this...but there may be way to not kill her…_

She felt the electricity burning in her hands as she got ready. The tentacles separated and Mamori fell through, landing a few feet from the girl.

"Whats your name?" Mamori asked

"Malinda," she growled, "Since you lasted this long, I might as well know yours…"

"Mamori…"

Malinda lurched forward and broke into a run, her tentacle shorten and were by her side, pointing at Mamori. Mamori took a stance; her hands were bursting with electric blue light. Malinda did a war cry as leaped from the ground, and started to twist in the air. As she twisted faster, she became a large, flying, black dagger as her tentacles came together to make a point.

_I must hit this a right time…,_ Mamori Thought, nervously. If she doesn't hit at the right time, it could be the end of her, and whoever Malinda tries to hit next.

Mamori eyes went wide as she realizes where the point was aiming at…her right eye…and straight to her brain, which will kill her instantly.

_For a little girl, she's got a lot of killing intentions,_ she grimly thought, _here it comes…_

_Five…_

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

"50,000 Volts!"

Mamori swung both her hands in front of her eye, immediately connecting with the black dagger of death, blue electricity crackled around the girl as she froze in paralyzing pain. She fell to the ground withering, her tentacles sunk back into her body. Mamori stood before the small form before her; she can hear gasps and muttered whispers behind.

"Now, time to erase," _Can't really let anyone remember this, me revealing the top family secret…I'll be killed if I don't this right…_

She brought her hands together, and it looked like she was praying. She was building up power between her hands. Footsteps were sounded behind her. _Faster, come on, faster!_ She tried to build her power up, but she felt a shadow loom over her shoulder.

"Mamori…?"

_No! Don't touch!_

Suddenly, a burst of power flowed through her, giving her all the power she needed, she slowly separated her hands and she whispered, "100,000 safe wattages, Time Memory erasure," and sparking blue light filled the area.

* * *

"Whats going on?" Sena said as he opened his eyes. He looked around to see a police line with five guards pointing their guns at the middle, but nothing was there. Behind him was the rest of the team, he also noticed the crowd.

"I've got no clue," Monta, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Weren't we going out to eat and celebrate our winning the Christmas bowl?" Kurita inquired.

"Yeah, you're right," Mamori replied.

"Then let's hurry up, I'm hungry," Suzuna cheered, the rest nodded their agreement. They walked away from the strange scene.

Hiruma narrowed his eyes as they walked past a faded streetlamp, where lightened stain was by its connected end into the ground. Mamori was walking in front of him as he grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back.

"What the fuck is going with everyone?" he hissed.

Mamori's eye slightly narrowed, "What are you talking about, Hiruma?"

The two stared at each other silence, coming to an unquestionable agreement. He let her go and the two walked back to the rest of the group.

"I'm home!" Mamori said cheerfully. Her mom's head popped through the kitchen door.

"Oh good, your back. You missed a wonderful meal!"

"Oh?" Mamori inquired.

"Yeah, Malinda made it," her mother smiled, and Mamori smiled back as another head popped out right underneath her mothers.

"Yeah, big sis, you missed it!" she, too, smiled cheerfully.

"Did you make dessert?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Mamori had erased the bad memories Malinda had, and her family adopted her.

She also erased about ten to fifteen minutes of the rest of the peoples memory, making them forgot the accident, but it seems, Hiruma needs a higher voltage for his mind.

And she knocked out that guard too..


	3. Classified Files 3

Name: Ghost Agent

Rated: K+

Based off Ayakashi Ghost Guild.

this is just...I don't know, and off story?

* * *

It was just a normal day at Deimon High. Most of the student body had already gone home, except for a few of those who have clubs to go to, like the football club. The team had just left the locker room and into the main area to go over what they are going to practice today. Mamori, taking her trusted broom, went into the locker room to clean up whatever mess the boys may have done.

"Alright everyone," Kurita said as he flipped the table to its hidden side, of which it looks like a football field. Kombushi emptied a box of figures unto the table; each one was a small replica of each of the players. Kurita placed each one in position, "ok, so today we'll…."

Multiple shots rang through the air, "Today we're going to practice the Blitz again,"

"What, again?" Monta cried, but regretted it as soon as Hiruma pointed his gun at him.

"Got problem, damn monkey?"

"No, no, don't mind me," Monta cowered.

"Alright, let's ge-," Hiruma yelled but was interrupted by a knock, "who the fuck is at the door? Damn Pipsqueaks, go see who it is and send them off!"

Sena and Monta hurried to the door, and were greeted by an odd sight. Two people stood before them, a girl and a boy. They were wearing odd clothes; the girl had some sort of old style Japanese dress, her hair was in pigtails, held up in a triangle looking barrette, and her eyes seemed to be like an orange red color. The boy, well, he looked like a ninja. His clothes were black, and he had two knives at his side. He had two tufts of hair going up, making it look like he had ears, and he had a scar over his right eye.

"M-may we help you?" Sena asked.

"Hello, we're looking for our Master, and we were wondering if she was here," the girl smiled.

"Master?" Hiruma had come up behind them, and so did the others. They tried to squeeze around Kurita to get a good look at the people.

"Yes," the girl replied, "I have something urgent to give to her,"

"And you think she goes to this school?" Jumonji asked.

"I tracked her down to this place," the boy replied, giving the place a look through.

"Well…there are only two girls here," Kurita replied, "I doubt any of them are your Master,"

The girl had a solemn look, "alright," the two turned to leave, but a sudden noise stopped them. Everyone turned to look at Mamori with a shocked expression on her face, and the broom on the floor. "Oh! Mas-!"

You would have thought Mamori was Eyeshield 21 by how fast she had run. As soon as she got outside, she hastily said to the team, "I'll be a moment," and grabbing the two people by their necklines, dragged them to the other side of the club house.

"The fuck?"

Everybody crept to the corner to hear what was going on, Mamori was acting strange.

"Mira!" they could hear Mamori hiss, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Master," the girl replied, "but I've received an important notice from the guild!"

"Couldn't that wait till after I get home?"

Mira shook her head, "I had to give it to you immediately," she took out a letter from inside her clothes.

"Alright," Mamori sigh, taking the letter, "and what's Red doing here?"

"Well, I didn't know what school you went to, so I had Red Rogue help me," Mira replied cheerfully.

"It was easy tracking you down," the boy replied.

"Well….at least you chose him, instead of Hellhound," Mamori sighed, "He would be destroying everything as he tried to search for me,"

"Yeah," Mira giggled, and Red rogue nodded.

Mamori gave a small smile, "Alright, when I come home, we'll take off, so get the others ready,"

"Of course, Master!" and the two walked away. Mamori glanced at them, before walking back to the club. As she rounded the corner, she collided with Sena.

"Oof!" the both said as they took a step back.

"M-Mamori, um, who," Sena started to say, but Hiruma pushed him back.

"Who the fucks were those two and why did they called you, 'Master'?"

"Eh? Oh, those two were my cousins who are visiting for a while, and it's a joke to them to call me master, it something that had happened when we were younger and they stuck with it, it's embarrassing when they do it public," she said slowly, making sure she had a good alibi, "and with their odd clothes, they came back this morning from a convention next town over,"

A few moments of silence.

"I see!" Kurita explained happily, "Well it was nice to see your cousin's coming all this way just to see you," Kombushi nodded in agreement with him.

"Uh, yeah, what Kurita said," Togano replied.

Hiruma glared at Mamori, he knew something was up and knowing him, he's going to find out what, "Back to practice, you fuckers!" he swung his gun out and started shooting at the players feet.

Mamori gave a sigh of relief as she watched them walk away, _good thing Kurita believed….but Hiruma is something else….he won't fall for it easily…. _She glanced down at the letter in her hand, before running off and joining in the practice.

* * *

"Morning practice at 6! Be here or be dead!" Hiruma yelled, flashing his gun. His teammates scrambled away to the locker room.

As Sena was about to enter the locker room, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he glanced back in fear if it was Hiruma, but it was just Mamori.

"Well, I'm off Sena, I'm meeting up with my cousins," she said to him.

"Oh, I see, well see you tomorrow Mamori!" he waved her off. He was pushed back a little as Monta jumped up in front of him.

"Walk home safe!"

Mamori smiled, "I will," she said as she walked out the door. Sena turned go into the locker room once again, but felt another tap on his shoulder.

Thinking it was Mamori again, probably making sure he'll be ok walking home, he turned with a smile but it was soon washed away into a scared face, as it was Hiruma standing behind him.

"Damn shrimp," he growled, "hurry up and get dressed; we got somewhere to go,"

"EH?!"

* * *

Before he knew it, he was leading everyone, except Taki, Kurita, Yukimusti, and Kombushi, to Mamori's house.

_How did I get dragged into this?_ He thought as he remembers what had happened in the last hour.

"_EH?!"_

"_You heard me! Get ready!" Hiruma kicked Sena into the locker room. As soon Sena went to his locker, he changed as quickly as he could. He was already back into his school uniform by the time the rest were done._

"_Damn shrimp, you're going to lead me to the damned manager's house!" Hiruma growled at him._

_Suzuna came skating by, "Eh? Mamori's house, why hers?"_

_Hiruma sat down into his chair, "didn't she and her…cousins, seem suspicious to you?"_

"_Yes," said eight teammates_

"_No," said four teammates_

"_Yes, I mean No," said Monta, "Mamori can never be suspicious of anything,"_

_Hiruma just glared at him, "Those who said No can go home, those who said yes and come and help investigate," he waved his black book._

"_Don't tell me…"_

"Oh yeah, that's how it went," Sena said.

"How what went?" Suzuna asked questionly.

"Nothing," he shrugged. The Sun had started to set. Sena noticed, as they got nearer to Mamori's house, that though some houses may have one or two, or even no lights on, her house was the brightest, every light was on.

That's weird…

"Hey, all of her lights are on," Suzuna stated. Sena nodded his agreement; soon the group came upon Mamori's house. Sena stepped forward to knock on the door. At first, there was no answer, but the door slowly opened to reveal a girl.

She had long purple hair, up into two pig-tails, and her eyes were a light purple. Her outfit looked like a maid's costume, though the skirt was see-through. The joints at her elbow's looked strange, like they were two pieces connected, maybe they were fake arms. She looked at them with an uninterested look.

"Um," Sena stated, "Is Mamori here?"

The girl reacted to the name, "Are you friends with the Master?"

"Eh? Master?" Monta said.

"Yes," Hiruma replied.

The girl opened the door wider for them to come through, "The Master is not here right now, but please come in and wait,"

She waits till everyone came through the door before closing it. She led them to the front room; she watched them as they all found a seat "I'm Anne Droid, at your service,"

"Android?" Togano asked.

"ANNE droid," She pronounced, "I'll be right back, and I shall serve you snacks,"

As soon as she disappeared, another character appeared. He had short blond hair, and wearing an eye patch over his right eye. He was wearing some sort of Metal gloves, and carried a walking cane with him, "I heard we have guests, and I've come to help serve. I am Stewart, at your service,"

"Well….Stewart, what's going on here? Why does the Fuc-Mamori have servants and people calling her master?" Hiruma asked.

"Ah, I am not liability to say," Stewart replied, Hiruma was about to replied, but Stewart just crossed his arms and looked away.

Sena was about to ask something, when arm's appeared around his neck and embraced him, he felt something against his back. "My," Said a silky voice, "What cutie we have here,"

Sena turned his head to look at the person behind, and suddenly blushed. The three Hah brothers gasped as they saw the person behind him.

She was beautiful, her hair was pink and up into pig-tails, she wore revealing clothes, but the strange thing was, she had wing's coming out of her back, and a tail with a heart shaped end, moving back and forth.

"Hello," she smiled, "I'm Lilith,"

"What on earth do you have on your back?" Musashi asked, staring at her wings. She flapped them a few times before answering.

"Wing's of course," she replied.

"B-but why do you have them?" Monta asked. Lilith looked at him, surprised.

"I'm a Demon," she rubbed her head on Sena's head, "You're so cute," she ignored everyone's shocked expressions (except Hiruma looked normal).

"No self-respecting Demon should ever act like that!" A voice boomed and fire erupted in the middle of the room.

"Eek!" Suzuna and the others moved away. The fire and smoke cleared away, to show another strange character. It was another guy, taller than Hiruma. He had dark purple, spiky hair that leaned to the left. Huge bat-like wings came from his back. He wore strange armor, his bottom chest showing. His left hand was normal looking, but his right hand was a large claw.

"Hmph," Lilith sighed, "Well I wouldn't act like you, Mr. All-High-and-Mighty,"

"Why you…" he growled and launched himself at her.

"Bring it!" she growled back.

POOF!

A ninja girl appeared in the middle of them, her kunai's stopping them, and "The Master has said No Fighting,"

"UGH!" Togano and Kuroki yelled, "I can't get my head around this,"

After calming the two demons down, the ninja girl bowed to the group, "I am sorry for the commotion, and the information you have yet to receive,"

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Suzuna inquired.

"Only want I can say," The girl replied, "and my name is Kaede, now where to begin…" the others sat back down in their original chairs. Their thoughts wondered around, not sure if they want to hear the story, except for Hiruma, who was waiting to hear the news.

"Mamori, our Master, is a ghost agent working for a guild. She and Mira, and group of Daemons, go around, purifying area's where dangerous ghost lay hidden, wanting to make trouble. There are three types of Daemons, Phantoms, Anima, and Divina." Kaede said.

"What's the difference between the three?" Jumonji asked.

"Well, Phantoms are usually demons and vengeful ghosts. Animas are spirits of things, like Anne and Stewart are spirits of a maid android and a serving robot. Divina are Ghosts, like am I," she explained.

"I-I See," Kuroki said.

Musashi leaned forward and asked, "And all of you call Mamori, Master?"

"Well, I do, and some of the other's call her by name," Kaede replied, "It depends on what everyone prefers,"

"I see," Sena, Monta, and Suzuna said at the same time. Sena was about to say something, but the sound of gunshot's stopped him.

Everyone looked at Hiruma, but he didn't have his gun out, "What? Wasn't me,"

Suddenly, the door to the basement opened and a girl, in white clothing, came flying out, a tall man in a green suit, holding a gun, came following.

"Listen here, Icy. Poker ain't no game for kids," he growled, showing off his gun, "and If I catch ya again, Boss won't stop me," he was about to close the door, when he noticed they had guests. "Hey," he said as he started to walk over to Musashi, "You look like you can play. We have a spot open for a game for Poker, do ya wanna play?"

"Sorry, I don't play, but," he mentioned over to Hiruma, "He does,"

The man looked over, and gave him a once over, "You play a good game?"

Hiruma smiled, "Damn right," he got out of his chair, he was a bit higher than the man before him.

"Heh, come on then," he led the way back to the basement, followed by Hiruma, "The name's Thomas,"

"Excuse me, um, Mr. Thomas?" Sena asked. Thomas looked over his shoulder as his hand was turning the handle, "What are you?" Suzuna wanted to skate over him for asking such a straightforward question.

"I'm the soul of a sub-machine gun," he said as matter-of-factly, and then he led to downstairs. There was a musty smell in the air as they descended; there was also a light chatter. They came upon a dimly lighted room, where three people sat, and there were two empty chairs. There were a few people in the back.

"Ah, Thomas, you're back. Thought you got lost," the women chuckled, she wore a brown jacket. She had blond hair and a hat on top. She seems American by her accent.

"You go get rid of a kid, and come back with a gang," a man said. He had slicked back, brown hair, and also a fedora. He wore a white suit; a gun was slinked over his chair.

"Hmph, I hope one of them is an extra player," a large man said, leaning back in his chair. His jacket was opened to reveal his muscled chest. He wore a few chains around his neck, and he was also smoking a cigar. Another man stood behind him, wearing a white hoodie that had little ears on top.

"This one here is Hiruma, he'll be our fifth player," he turned to Hiruma, "The moll over there is Brenda, guy next to her is Clifford, and the guy with the cigar is the rat clan boss and his henchman,"

Hiruma looked around the table, there were a deck of cards, and everyone had chips.

"Take a sit," Thomas said as he took a seat, "Oh yeah, you'll need some chips. Eh, Sayla, bring more chips out,"

A girl walked from the group in the back, she carried a black box, "Oh my, a guest. How exciting,"

Sena noticed she wore a colorful kimono, and large dice came from a bow-tie in her hair. She walked over to Hiruma, opened the box, and showed him an array of chips. Hiruma chooses black and red chips for the color of the devil bat uniforms.

"Deal me in," he said.

"Heh," Brenda laughed, "you got spunk, Kid. Let's play Cliff," she pushed a few chips to the middle of the table. The other's followed pursuit, and the game began to play. Monta tried to get close; by the rat clan henchman stopped him.

"The Boss doesn't like people near him while he's playing,"

"Oh," Monta shrunk back, and went back to Sena. The rest grew weary of watching the poker game and decided to head towards the back where some other daemons were. They were excited to see some new faces and they started a party. A ghost named Yuta started to play on his flute, and a water spirit named Lorelei, took out her harp. A few different angels started to sing along, while a harpy and a goddess named Ameno started to dance along.

Suzuna giggled at the sight and joined in. She pulled Monta and Sena along with her. Lilith had come down too and she pulled Sena into a dance. A girl just wearing a large white shirt brought Musashi coffee, while the Hah brothers talked to a girl named Ferris.

* * *

While at the Table, Brenda seemed to have the winning hand. She grinned at Clifford, "Don't think I've had this much fun since being leader,"

"Leader?" Hiruma asked as he place ten chips in the center.

"Of the team," Brenda explained, "Mamori can only bring five daemons out with her on a job, the rest of us stay here. Some of the rest will never make it on the team," Clifford placed some chips in the middle, "she needs the strongest to fight with. The higher you go, the stronger the enemies get,"

"Hmm," Hiruma glanced around the room, everyone in the back was enjoying themselves, Thomas drew some cards, and the Rat Clan Boss was talking to his henchman. The henchman left the table and went to the back.

Hiruma went back to his hand, but then suddenly, the Rat Clan henchman was thrown unto the table, scattering cards and chips everywhere.

"Sorry Boss, I told them to quiet down, but," he said, as he slowly got up, sending more chips to the ground.

"Argh! Who threw him?!" The Boss sprang from his chair, sending it backwards.

"I did," a girl appeared before him, and the Boss stumbled backwards.

"Ta-Taima! Er…" The Boss picked up his chair and sat back down.

Hiruma was intrigued by his actions, "You're supposed to be a Boss of your own clan, and you're afraid of her?"

The Boss started to get nervous, "Well yeah, she's the strongest one here, and I bet the others will team up against me anyways,"

"Yeah," Brenda Agreed, "They were having fun, so why ruin it?" she asked the Rat Boss.

He grimaced, "I hate noise while I'm playing, and it ruins everything,"

"So," Hiruma said, "That girl, Taima, she's the strongest here? Then who is the strongest out of all of you?"

"That'll be Satori," Taima replied, coming closer to the table, "She is the sixth leader,"

"Sixth?" Sena asked, he had overheard the conversation and came closer.

"Yes,"

"How do you get stronger?" Sena asked again.

"By fusing," Brenda said.

"Fusing?" Hiruma said.

"By using low level daemons, we fuse together, giving us more power till we are at our limit," Brenda explained.

"I see,"

"Ummm…."

Everyone looked to see a short sword at Sena's throat. Even the party in the back quieted down.

"Hattori," Taima said, "You are back,"

"Yes, and I sensed others here. Are they Intruders?" he asked.

Haughty laughter filled the room, a women wearing a lot jewels on her body started to speak, "Intruders? If they were, do you think we'll still be here? Please,"

Hattori stood back, everyone could tell he was another ninja, "Jewelia…," he took his sword away from Sena's throat.

"Guests," Kaede took a step forward, "This is Masanari Hattori, and he is a part of the team,"

"So that means…Mamori is back?" Monta asked.

"Yes,"

Mamori stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking slightly angry and surprised, "Why are you all even here?"

"Um, you see…" Sena started to say.

"When your 'cousins' came, you acted suspicious, so we wanted to check it out," a girl wearing a kimono appeared at Mamori's side, "oops,"

Mamori glanced at her side and sighed, "I see, sorry about that then,"

Sena stared wide eyed at the girl, "You…spoke what I was about to say…"

"Seriously?!" The Hah brothers said in unison.

"That is her power," Mira appeared by the stairs, "Satori is quite kind, despite her power,"

Hiruma got up from his chair, "So, Damn Manager, how long do you think you would keep this secret from me?"

"I was hoping for a long time," she grimaced, "Can't believe Anne let you in,"

"Kekekeke, What do you expect?" Hiruma was about to take a step forward, when Mamori told him to stop, "Why the fuck should I?"

Mamori huffed, "you're about to step on Koropokkur," she walked towards him and bent down, picking something up.

"The fuck?"

She held up a small girl, who can sit in the palm of her hand, carrying a large leaf, "Co-eey! Hello!" she chirped in a small voice. Hiruma glared at the little girl, but she didn't seem frightened.

"Whatever," he growled.

Mamori sighed again, "Well, now you know my secret, what are you going to do now?"


End file.
